Ouran Zombies
by EveDuncan2
Summary: I bet you can guess what it's about, but I'll try to give y'all a little summary! Basically, an Ootori- of coarse- has caused the apocalypse. When the epidemic hits our favorite members of the host club, what do they do to survive? Will there be romance in their adventure, or just blood and guts? Probably both. First real Host Club story so please be merciful! HostsxHaruhi
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi's P.O.V.

This is the first day of the end of the world.

It was going along as any other day would- at the club at least.

Tamaki was yelling at the twins because Kauru had let me borrow his pen, Kyoya was typing away on his lap top, Honey was (of coarse) eating cake while Mori silently watched, and I was reading.

"Who knows what disgusting things have been done to that pen!" Tamaki shouted so loudly it sounded like shrieking.

"I was just helping her out boss, calm down." Kauru mumbled, bored.

A bored twin made for a very dangerous duo.

"You know Kauru," Hikauru began and I rolled my eyes, knowing that tone all too well, "I'm pretty sure that's the pen we used when we were-"

"Hika!" Kauru huffed, blushing scarlet, "Don't tell him that! It's embarrassing!"

Hikauru took Kauru's chin between his fingers and smirked, "You didn't think it was so _embarrassing _when I was drawing on your naked body."

The words did their job of pushing Tamaki off of the edge.

"You let that vulgar act be done with a pen my pure, sweet Haruhi is using?! You perverts!" He screeched, holding the twins up by the collar of their shirts.

I sighed and started packing up my things, knowing I wasn't going to get an studying done at the club today.

"Where are you going Haru-chan?" Honey asked me before I could make a clean escape.

I silently cursed his perceptiveness, "Home. My father's ill."

This wasn't a lie. He had been bitten by a homeless man on the way home from work yesterday and was still rather shaken up about it.

"Don't leave Haruhi!" The twins said in unison, snaking out of Tamaki's hands and suddenly on either side of me.

"What will we do all afternoon-" Kauru began.

"Without our favorite toy?" Hikauru finished.

"You'll manage." I muttered, trying to dodge their grabby hands.

"Stop sexually harassing my little girl!" Tamaki thundered, stomping foreward.

Before the situation could escalate any further, the door opened.

"Sorry my fair maiden, the Host Club is closed until tomorrow." Tamaki said, his anger dropping and his princely blossoming at once.

The girl groaned incoherently and stumbled forward.

"Um, did you hear him miss? Come back tomorrow please." Honey said, wiping his mouth on a napkin.

"Hungry." She growled, still shuffling towards the twins, Tamaki, and I.

"Would you like some cake?" Honey asked at once, sweets being the main thing on his mind one hundred percent of the time.

She looked at me with eyes that had absolutely no color in them- no pupil or anything.

"Hungry!" She snarled again and lunged at me.

Before she could even touch me, Mori was lifting me onto his shoulders and kicking the girl into a wall.

"Mori!" Tamaki gasped reproachfully, "You do not hit the ladies!"

"She's... dead." I breathed, remembering her lifeless eyes.

Hikauru snorted, "Don't be ridiculous. Miss, are you alright?"

He started to walk towards her but Kyoya- of all people- stepped in front of him.

"Haruhi's right. I was afraid this was going to happen." He sighed and, out of nowhere presented a gun from his pocket and shot the girl in the head.

I blanched at him along with everyone else in the club room.

"What the fuck?" Hikauru finally demanded, shielding Kauru.

Kyoya's glasses flashed, "My father has been paying some private doctors to experiment with a substance he believes can cure brain cancer. He's been collecting some... unwilling subjects to test out the cure. This has been the result nearly every time."

"Please, _please _tell me this is your sick idea of a joke." Tamaki squeaked, unable to take his eyes off the dead girl.

"Sadly no. I fear that the virus has spread- it is highly contagious, just a bite and you're undead in two hours." He said seriously.

The twins gave him a droll stare, "Bull shit."

"Zombies, Kyoya? We're not- well, most of us aren't that gullible." I amended with a quick glance at Tamaki.

Kyoya rolled his eyes, "Enough with the shock. You all have seen enough of these kind of movies to know what happens to the scared ones."

I evaluated Kyoya for any sign that he was lying, but I only saw cold black eyes that looked a little (and this was scarier than the bleeding girl on the floor) scared.

"Well then." I sighed, jumping down from Mori's shoulder's, "Where's the weapon stash?"

A distant moaning in the hall, followed by a chorus of others made us all freeze.

"Let's just focus on getting out of the school first, shall we?" Kyoya suggested, his voice flat.

Everyone was too terrified- whether by the Shadow King or the zombies, it was hard to tell- to do anything but nod.

**AN; Well there's my first chapter! Sorry if it sounded a little rushed, but I really wanted to start out with some action! I'll try to update soon, but it depends on how many reviews convince me to... *hint, hint!* **


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi's P.O.V.

Kyoya reloaded his gun as the other hosts and I tried to find a sufficient weapon.

"How about this Kyo-chan?!" Honey chirped, holding up a knife he had duck taped to the top of a chair leg.

"That'll work, just try not to stab them or the knife might get stuck." He said airily.

"How would you know that Kyoya?" I asked him, as I picked up a wooden baseball bat.

He just gave me a 'you don't want to know' kind of look.

"What about this?" Tamaki asked cheerily, holding up a... fork.

I sighed, "Be creative Tamaki."

"Says the one with a bat..." He muttered and I scoffed.

"I'm not done yet."

I started hammering nails into the top section of the bat without another word.

"We can't believe you guys weren't prepared for this." The twins said, sticking mags into their sub machine guns.

"Where have you been keeping those?!" I demanded, swinging my upgraded weapon into the air.

"Behind Tamaki's teddy bear. Everyone's to scared of the thing to move it." Hikauru chuckled.

Tamaki threw down his next brilliant choice (a tea cup) on the ground and started whining, "Why would anyone be scared of Kuma-chan?!"

"Shut up." Mori said, surprising us all.

He was never one to go out of his way to say something rude... I guess someone had to say it, though.

Tamaki sniffled and nodded.

Everyone glanced, wide-eyed, at Mori. No one else had ever gotten Tamaki to shut his mouth without an argument, except maybe Kyoya- and even then Tamaki would go to his emo corner for at least an hour.

Mori held a Katana in one of his hand and we were all too wrapped up in our own world to ask where he had gotten it.

"Here, Tamaki." Kyoya said, handing him a pistol.

"Your trusting him-" Hikauru started.

"With a gun?" Kauru finished, voice void of emotion.

"Just stay a safe distance away from him and you'll be fine." Kyoya sighed and we all stood in front of the door.

"On the count of three, Mori will kick it open." Kyoya said, as everyone got their weapons ready.

"One..." He began and cocked his gun.

"Two..." The twins said, glaring at the door.

"THREE!" We all shouted and Mori broke down the door.

It was worse than I could have possibly imagined.

**AN; Sorry for the short chapter, I hope I'm keeping all the hosts in character! Oh and please tell me if it's way too cheesy of a story. Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Haruhi's P.O.V.

All of the girls in the school had crowded around the Host Club's door after school, even as zombies.

"Shit." The twins breathed as they fired aimlessly into the hoard.

"Aim for the head, idots." Kyoya growled, taking out twelve or so.

"There's a gap over there!" Mori announced, pointing to a space only two or three undead fangirls were.

Tamaki shot at them... but managed to get the bullet to ricochet off the wall and come right back at him.

"MY HAND!" He shrieked.

"Told you not to trust him with a gun." Kauru sighed as his twin doubled over with laughter.

I glared at the pair, "This is not the time for that crap! Pull yourselves together and run!"

They nodded solemnly at me and Honey raced forward, taking out the few girls in our path.

"Get to the elevator!" He screamed as we all tried to catch up with his surprisingly fast pace.

"My hand, my hand, my beautiful hand, my poor hand." Tamaki kept up a whining mantra the whole time we were running.

We stopped, panting, at the elevator. Mori started repeatedly pressing the 'Down' button as fifty or so limping things in uniforms stared closing in on us.

"Damn, how long is this going to take?!" Hikauru shouted as he took out a few of the soulless corpses.

The zombies had now gotten nerve-wrackingly close and the elevator was still well on its way from appearing. Two more floors... one more floor... FUCK!

A dozen or so of the walking dead were in the elevator and we were now surrounded.

"We're going to die!" Tamaki sobbed, throwing himself on Kyoya, "Momma!"

"Haruhi." Kyoya said, after throwing the moron off of him, "Here."

He passed me a needle with a blue substance filling it up.

"What is it?" I asked, taking a home run swing at a senior with his eye hanging out.

"I call it, The Impostor." He said, shooting at a girl without an arm from behind me, "It makes you appear to the zombies as one of them. They'll leave you alone for an hour. That should give you enough time for you to reach your father and get out of Japan. Tell him I said its time to use the tickets."

"Kyoya?" I looked up at him, confusion sparkling in my eyes.

"I won't let you die because of a mistake my father made." He growled as he fired off the last of his amunission.

"I can't-" I started but was cut off by a distinct battle cry.

"Get away from my Haru!" Renge screeched, swinging in on a... vine?

She held a number of grenades in her hand, so I don't think anybody cared what she was swinging on.

"Duck!" She yelled at us, throwing one of the bombs into the elevator.

We obeyed and there was a distant ringing in my ears after one, then two, then three explosions went off.

"WHAT?!" Tamaki suddenly yelled, "DID YOU SAY SOMETHING, HONEY? OH MY GOD, I'M DEAF!"

Kyoya stood up and whacked him on the back of the head, "You're not deaf, imbecile, you're just attracting unwanted attention from however many other living dead are in the building."

"Are you hurt, Haru?!" Renge called, jumping down from her... whatever, and racing towards me.

I shook my head as she started inspecting every inch of me, "No, I'm fine. Tamaki shot his hand, though."

She shrugged, "Oh, who cares about him?"

Said King let out a strangled cry of outrage.

"Have you seen how many more are in the school?" Mori asked the slightly crazy girl.

She shuddered, "First floor's a nightmare. I was too scared to check anything else out and then I decided to check on my Haru!"

She proceeded to hug me so tightly I could of swore one of my ribs cracked from the pressure.

"Did you guys already try calling for help? I couldn't get any bars." Renge sighed dramatically after she released me.

The twins shook their heads, "Nope."

"Maybe the cell towers are down?" I offered and the thought of that made my heart sink.

So the disease hadn't just reached the school.

Kyoya seemed to be thinking the exact same thing, "Well then, let's just get to the third floor and find the weapons room. We can plan are next move later."

"What kind of school has a weapons room?" I questioned, getting irritated.

Mori looked at me evenly, "The kind that's prepared, now stop talking and start moving."


End file.
